


(Not) Jealous

by DobbyRocksSocks



Series: ThunderIron [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Except he really is, Fluff, I live for Clint&Tony Friendship, M/M, Thor isn't jealous, Tony is oblivious and adorable, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Thor isn't jealous. He's not. Really. Except... maybe he is a little.





	(Not) Jealous

Thor wasn’t jealous. 

He  _ wasn’t.  _

God’s didn’t get jealous. 

He was just… watching. And if he happened to be glaring while he was watching, well, maybe it was just a trick of the light. 

Steve was the first to ask him about it, a concerned frown on his face as he absently stroked a hand through Tony’s hair, where the man was sprawled over his lap on the sofa, fast asleep. 

Thor had assured him nothing was wrong, and had even forced his gaze back to the tv, but he couldn’t stop himself from glancing back to the sofa every few seconds. 

Tony looked restful,  _ peaceful,  _ in a way he didn’t ever look while he was awake. The usual tension the man carried was gone, and he was perfectly pliant under the Captains large hands. 

Thor seethed silently, wondering why it was that Tony was comfortable with everyone  _ but  _ him. 

… 

“Poor baby,” Tony cooed, his long lashes framing wide eyes to make him look the very picture of innocent. 

Clint rolled his eyes at the genius. “I’m just saying, maybe people should read the names on the containers in the fridge.” 

Laughing, Tony shook his head. “Or maybe you can keep the food you want to save in the fridge on your own floor and then there won’t be any whining when people eat your food?” 

Clint sighed and slumped into Tony’s side, resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder. “I want Thai. Should we go for Thai?” 

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded. “Sure, I could go for Thai. You wanna eat out?” 

Clint nodded, nuzzling his face against Tony’s neck for a moment before he sat back up. “Sure. Be nice to get out of the tower for a bit.” 

“And with the best date too,” Tony replied cheekily. “J, book us a table, please.” 

Tony flashed Thor a grin before he left the kitchen, Clint at his heels. Thor looked down and realised the fork he’d been holding was bent in half. He hadn’t even realised he’d been squeezing it.

… 

“Hey, Thor, can you give us a hand in here?” Tony called from the living room. 

Thor popped his head around the corner. “What is it you have need of, Anthony?” 

“I’m going to teach Steve how to braid,” Tony replied cheerfully, gesturing to Bucky and Steve who were hovering by the sofa Tony had been sitting on. 

Thor smiled. “Of course.” 

This was it. He’d finally feel those calloused, hard working hands sifting through his hair, perhaps even glancing over his neck and shoulders. 

Tony tossed two plush cushions onto the floor, gesturing for Thor and Bucky to sit down. Thor beat Bucky to the cushion in front of Tony, and sat down, leaning his broad back against the sofa. 

“Here, Steve, come sit,” he heard Tony say behind him, and then there was movement on the sofa. Suddenly, a hand rested on his shoulder, and Thor barely managed to hold back a growl. Tony had shifted over to sit behind Bucky, was already sifting his fingers through the dark hair of the Winter Soldier. 

Thor could do nothing but listen to the soft tone of Tony, and watch, from the corner of his eye, as Bucky melted into a puddle of pliable human, putty beneath the Man of Iron’s capable hands. 

This was getting  _ ridiculous.  _

_ …  _

Thor had had enough. 

He’d been forced for weeks to watch Tony touch and show his affections for every single one of their teammates, beside him, and he was done. 

Never before had he ached for the touch of another so much. 

The team had gathered for movie night, and Thor made sure he was the last to arrive, smiling to himself when he saw Tony sitting in one of the arm chairs, his legs hanging over the arm. 

There was a free seat beside Bruce, who automatically shifted his legs so Thor had room to sit, but the God of Thunder shook his head and instead approached Tony. Without warning, he scooped the genius up into his arms and sat down in the armchair, arranging Tony on his lap. 

Tony yelped in shock at the unexpected movement, looking up at Thor with wide eyes. Thor looked down at him, his lips tilting into a small smile when he saw the utter befuddlement on Tony’s face. 

“Are you comfortable?” Thor asked softly, his hand making long stroking movements down Tony’s spine. His smile only widened when Tony melted into his touch.  

“Uh huh.” 

Tony did a little wriggle before he melted against Thor’s broad chest. 

“Everyone else is cancelled, Thor is the best cuddler,” he announced, snuggling in even more. 

Thor chuckled, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. 

This. This was what he’d been craving. 

… 

“Is this what the glares were about?” Steve asked, pausing by the chair on his way from the room. 

The movie was long over, and everyone else was heading for bed. Tony had fallen asleep halfway through and Thor was loath to wake him. Everyone knew Tony didn’t get close to enough sleep on his best days. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Thor replied gruffly. His cheeks were heating, but he refused to believe that he was blushing. 

“Jealousy is a natural reaction, Thor,” Steve replied, quietly, patting his shoulder. “I get jealous when Bucky cuddles Tony too.” 

“Because… of Bucky, correct?” 

“Yeah. I… he… yeah. Because of Bucky. Not Tony.” 

Thor smiled. “Good. I believe I’m going to court Anthony properly, not that I know that he is not adverse to my presence.” 

Steve smiled. “That’s good. A word of advice? Make sure he knows your intentions. You know how oblivious Tony can be when people like him.” 

Thor chuckled and nodded. “There will be no doubt in his mind that I wish him to be mine, I assure you.” 


End file.
